Electric power for residential and commercial use is typically produced by large generators in electric power plants. These generators are commonly driven by fossil fuel and nuclear energy sources. Fossil fuels include oil, natural gas and coal. Power plants utilizing these fossil fuels produce air pollution and greenhouse gases. Power plants utilizing nuclear fuels produce radioactive wastes. Storage of these wastes is highly controversial. Small portable electric generators are driven by internal combustion engines. These engines also produce air pollution due to the exhaust gases from the combustion.
Because these energy sources produce air pollution and storage problems, it is desired to develop a system for eliminating or at least minimizing reliance on such energy sources.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system that produces electrical energy without producing air or environmental pollution.